


Power of the Twilight 暮光之力

by Augathra



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of WarcraftWarcraft
Genre: Based on movie Lore, Chinese, LionTrust, M/M, 中文翻译, 洛卡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>战争是有技巧的，活下去也有技巧，但所谓技巧并非单纯地指架起剑或者击中目标，而是去信赖你身边的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of the Twilight 暮光之力

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Power of the Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011754) by [Luxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxie/pseuds/Luxie). 
  * A translation of [Power of the Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011754) by [Luxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxie/pseuds/Luxie). 



对于洛萨来说，背叛从不是件可以轻易释怀的事情。他能承受死亡，死亡比失去某人更为仁慈，更为干净决绝。背叛会留下无论多少酒精都无法燃尽日益深重的痛苦。然而，这并不能阻止他试上一试。

第四壶蜜酒的时候，洛萨听见有人提到他的名字，扭过头，他看见老板多宾斯正指向自己。幸运的是，来人毫无威胁性，因为洛萨现在这样子可没办法与任何人战斗——当然，在有必要的时候，那就不同了。

“他们说来这儿可以找到你。”卡德加说着在洛萨对面的椅子上坐下。霎时之间，一股烦躁涌上洛萨心头。他不需要谁来关心他，握住他的手或者安慰他。接着他意识到，也许卡德加只是过来找个伴儿的。拥有一颗善良的心，使得这位法师难以眼睁睁看着人们死去。这并不是件坏事，洛萨羡慕卡德加的纯真，他只是觉得这无法长久。

“你手上没喝的。”洛萨指出来，他向多宾斯做了个手势，让老板给两人来上一轮。

“不，我不——”卡德加抗议道，但洛萨可不买账。

“想要碰杯的话，你得有酒。”洛萨说道。

“喝了酒我就不能传送回去了。”

“我们可以骑一匹马。“

“我并不怎么喜欢马，”卡德加皱眉看着老板多宾斯摆在他面前的蜜酒，“实际上，我也不怎么喜欢酒。”

“你不喝酒？“洛萨扬起眉毛。

卡德加露出歉意的微笑，摇摇头：“这会干扰我与奥法的联系。”

洛萨久久地看着年轻人，看着他柔软的身型以及真挚的棕色眼睛。卡德加的双手能够施放出足以粉碎一个人的法术，但现在，穿着蓝色旅行斗篷的他坐在自己面前，显得毫不引人注目。

“不喝酒的男人不值得我信任。”洛萨撒谎了，把酒壶推向卡德加。

“真的？”法师翻了个白眼，接过酒壶，谨慎地呷上一口。当放下蜜酒时，他的眉间出现了细小纹路，上嘴唇还有泡沫。老实说，这可真是令人分心。

“平时你们这群人还会做些什么？”洛萨问道，试着把心思从卡德加的嘴巴上移开。

“我们这群？”卡德加抹去泡沫。

“法师，”洛萨说清楚些，“在上头那云中的城市里。”

“我猜在你看来，我们都有些冷漠与疏离，这是有原因的，”卡德加解释道，“你的力量源自你的内心，你的激情与愤怒。我则从四周汲取力量。情绪使你强大，但对我来说，却只会让一切变得模糊不清。仇恨有害。而爱让人分心。”

“完全同意。爱是非常让人分心的。但压抑欲望，以及性挫折也会让人分心。”

“我才没有受挫！”卡德加听起来颇为愤怒。

“是吗？”洛萨笑道，“你从没和人上过床，不是吗？你自己说过的，你已经在法师公会待过——”

“肯瑞托并不要求禁欲。”

“但他们鼓励？”

“不。”

“那么，就你一个人禁欲？”洛萨继续施压。卡德加没有回答，但他受伤的样子让洛萨后悔刺激他了，很明显，这个话题是年轻法师的痛处。试图转移焦点的洛萨说道，“你到底要不要跟我喝酒了？”

“我真的很不喜欢骑马。”卡德加说道，昏暗的光线下，他迎上洛萨的双眼。

“我的马知道回暴风城的路，”洛萨保证道，他举起酒壶敬酒，“黎明之前走过的。”

 

晨光过于刺眼，鸟儿也过于欢快了。洛萨试着把头埋进被子里，可他现在既然已经醒来，就没办法忽略自己那涨满的膀胱了。当双脚碰上地板时，他看见卡德加正坐在门口旁的椅子上，读书。

“你能去掉这要命的头疼吗？”洛萨说着跑到屏风后的夜壶旁。

“不能。”干脆的回答，卡德加听起来对于洛萨的痛苦毫不关心。

“那你这是在干什么？”洛萨一边排空膀胱一边问道。突然想到了什么，他把头伸出屏风看向正在读书的法师，“你照看了我一整晚？”

“当然不是，现在中午都过了。”卡德加仍然专注于书上，“我是应王后的要求来看看你的。”

“我妹妹的插手，”洛萨说着，直接走回床边，脱掉汗津津满是味道的睡衣。他开心地注意到，卡德加的目光从书页上挪开，一直跟随着他，当意识到自己的注视被抓住的时候马上移开了。

“你妹妹非常善良与体贴，”卡德加说道，声音不再平静如水，“我会想念她的。”

宿醉被扔到了一旁，洛萨停下动作，“你要走了？”

“还没，但快了。”卡德加脸上带着温柔的微笑，让洛萨的心和头一样疼。

“我让麦迪文滑入了孤立的深渊，”洛萨说道。他恨自己受伤的语气，但他更恨的是自己受伤的感情，“我不想让你也涉险。”

“我不会像麦迪文一样背叛你，”卡德加保证道，声音如同脸一样真诚，“他在出生之时就被污染了，被从艾泽拉斯内核渗透出的邪能所抚养长大。任何人对此都束手无策。他擅长保守秘密，正如他的名字。”

“萨拉斯语中守秘者。”

【译者注：Medivh在萨拉斯语（俗称高等精灵语）里指守秘者。用作人名的时候，特指提瑞斯法最后的守护者——麦迪文。】

“正是如此。”卡德加听起来有点吃惊。

“如果我矮人语没记错的话，你的名字意味着‘信赖（Trust）’”

“我还以为你是个战士而不是学者。”

“皇家图书馆有着大量的藏书。实际上，在部落摧毁了修道院后，北郡牧师圣教会把他们绝大部分书籍都带过来了。我想你会感兴趣的。”

（译者吐槽：洛萨你真是想尽办法勾引卡德加留下啊……

PS ：关于名字的解释这段，源自游戏小说《最后的守护者》中麦迪文和卡德加的对话。）

“我很感谢你试着动摇我离开的心意。刚才我说过了，我不会马上离开。要说这场战争教会了我什么东西，那就只有一点：有些我必须学习的东西，在书本上无迹可寻。”

“你要去哪？“洛萨坐在床沿上追问道，“你说卡拉赞已经自我封印了。”

“这也许是最好的结果。那个地方现在充斥着黑暗。最终，得有人来解决它，但我没有能力独自面对。至少现在还不行。我还有很多需要学习的。另外，我们失去了守护者，而这个国度仍旧需要保护。”

“这正是为什么暴风城需要你，”洛萨紧逼道，语气中盘旋的绝望或许已背叛了它的主人，显示出洛萨也需要卡德加，“这场战争也许结束了，但是另一场即将到来。”

“而我需要为此做好准备。”卡德加冷静地说道，目光满是悲伤。

“你还只是个孩子。”洛萨的话虽如此，但内心明白这并非事实。卡德加比他的儿子年长，而卡伦早已靠着自己成为了真正的战士，勇敢而强壮。但毕竟卡伦经过了多年训练，而卡德加明显在这场战争之前毫无战斗经验，他目光中的恐惧背叛了他的内心。洛萨或许是艾泽拉斯雄狮，但对于恐惧的熟悉，让他能够第一眼就判断出来。洛萨见过好人被恐惧所击败，也在与他近战的敌人眼中看见过恐惧。

平心而论，卡德加看起来并没有因为恐惧而退缩。他确实会感到恐惧，但他能控制住，甚至能借此让自己更加强壮，这是洛萨所赞扬的。当卡德加作出种种恼人的观察时，他从未有不敢直视洛萨的目光。他的手也许会颤抖，但他的法术却如同猎人的箭般准确。作为一个法师，他从不需要骑上狮鹫飞行，但他会在情急之时和洛萨同骑，虽然这时他会绝望地紧紧绕住洛萨的胸口。

洛萨记得飞行时年轻法师贴在他后背上的感觉，卡德加一方面靠他挡住迎面袭来的风，一方面从洛萨的镇静中汲取力量。洛萨对此毫不介意。实际上，卡德加所呈现出来的信赖，让作为接受者的洛萨深深着迷。在他的认识里，法师从不轻易相信他人，正因为如此，他们的城市才漂浮在云端。然而这名法师信赖他，令自己吃惊的是，洛萨也同样信赖卡德加。现在，洛萨能够轻松明白卡德加得名的原因了。

 

洛萨考虑着到底要不要踏上去狮王之傲的路程，他今晚没有心情跻身于拥挤人群中。他决定去法师区的高塔里寻找卡德加。

“我想这样可以免去你等下到闪金镇来接我的麻烦了。”洛萨说着，把一壶艾黎家最好的波本威士忌放在卡德加桌上的卷轴与图画中。法师皱起眉看着他，没说什么，继续在地板上画着符文。

“你是希望在走的时候带上整个塔吗？”洛萨问道，他认出来这些符文是传送术用的。

“不是，但拥有强烈的羁绊能让我更轻松地传送到这里来。如果我遇上什么紧急情况，符文能帮我找到回这里的路。”符印好像完成了，卡德加站起来，一边低头检查刚才的成果一边拍拍手。显然，他很满意，转头看向洛萨和那瓶波本威士忌。

“又来？”

“这和蜜酒可不一样。”洛萨把壶递给卡德加，保证道。卡德加犹豫地接过来，怀疑地嗅了嗅，呷了一口。

“这酒很强。”卡德加说道，喝上第二口，更大的一口。洛萨笑了起来。

没用多久卡德加就放松起来，这让洛萨更加坚信法师过去没怎么喝过酒。洛萨只想让卡德加变得善谈点，而不想夺走他的意识。洛萨自己仰头灌上一口酒，觉得是时候再次刺探一下了。

“为什么迦罗娜觉得你不会是个好的伴侣？”

听到迦罗娜这个词时，卡德加缩了一下。也许是因为他没想到会再次听到这个名字，更没想到是从洛萨的嘴里说出来。洛萨可从不会逃避自己的心魔，卡德加最好现在就明白这点。

“你听到她说的了。”法师顿了一下回答到，“我太脆弱与无力。”

“不，不是这个原因。她见过你战斗的。她知道你有拥有的力量。你或许是不能举起一把剑或钉头锤，但你能以自己的方式保持威慑力。”

“也许兽人不怎么瞧得起法术？”

“他们选择追随一名术士，”洛萨从桌面拿起一本书，翻动它脆弱的纸页。睁大双眼的卡德加向前靠近，试图从洛萨手里抢过来。但没等卡德加抽开手，洛萨的手指就牢牢锁住了他的手腕，“我想你知道为什么，你只是不想说而已。”

只要卡德加张嘴吐出一个词，洛萨可能就会被拍到墙上，但法师只是盯着自己手腕，一只覆有老茧的手握住了它。卡德加缓缓地抬起眼睛看向洛萨。

“我告诉过你我离开了肯瑞托，但并没有说为什么。”卡德加咽了咽口水，目光闪烁地看向手腕，洛萨松了松禁锢，但卡德加没有抽开手，“我也告诉过你，肯瑞托并不要求禁欲，但爱被视作分心。如果你爱上某个人，将与之产生羁绊，这就意味着你再无法中立。而 **保持中立** ，是肯瑞托最重要的原则，”卡德加犹豫着停了一下，“我犯了个错误，爱上了另一名法师。当我们被要求终止关系的时候，我们照做了。但是我知道，我没办法这样活下去。活在一个连拥有感情都被认为是错误的世界里，于是我离开了肯瑞托。”

“另一个法师如何了？”

“我不知道，我想——”卡德加颤悠悠地呼出一口气，“我想他一直待在肯瑞托。”

洛萨用沉默让卡德加的告解，以及那些种种细节，消融于空气中。他在等待，等待卡德加抬起眼睛看向自己。

“你的感情没有错，”洛萨说道，彻底放开卡德加的手腕，但是继续紧紧盯着对方，“我们都看到了最后守护者的下场。高等精灵们也许能在奥法中寻找到慰藉，但是孤单对于人心是无益的。”

“这就是你不想让我离开的原因吗？”

“我相信无论你旅行到何方，都能交上朋友。”洛萨抗拒地承认到。

“不，实际上，我是在说你，”卡德加的话让洛萨措手不及，“你失去了你的国王，你失去了你的儿子，你失去——如此多的朋友。”

洛萨一言不发，他既不想正面回答，也不想控诉些什么。

“看来我说对了，”卡德加露出一个柔和的微笑，“你明白了吧？这正是我现在就要离开的原因。在离别变为痛苦之前就走。”

“如果离别早已变得痛苦不堪了呢？“洛萨问道，他盯着那壶波本威士忌，知道这能更快地驱散痛苦。

“只要能减轻你的痛苦，我愿意给你任何你想要的东西，但我怀疑自己只能带来反效果，”卡德加说道，“这波本威士忌估计比我更有用些。”

“我不想要喝醉，“洛萨坦率地说到。他站直了绕过面前的小桌子，停在卡德加面前。他用手指轻轻抬起法师的下巴，“你真的会给我，我想要的任何东西？”

“我会。”法师用颤抖的声调回答道。

太阳沉入了暴风要塞的背后，橘色的光纱笼罩住高塔，洛萨脱掉法师的衣服。卡德加睁大了双眼，嘴唇微微张开，伸出手帮忙，但是洛萨一点也不急。他要慢慢来，记住此刻每次一颤抖，每一声喘息，沉醉于交付给自己的身体。生命短暂，对于一个战士来说尤其如此，洛萨知道自己的那一天会很快到来。

就这么一次，在他的生命中，洛萨不会为此道歉。他要占有每一声呻吟，每一次触摸。他把卡德加惊叹的表情，目光中的渴求，藏入心底。当暮光降落时，洛萨最后轻轻地吻了吻卡德加的锁骨，空虚与满足同时袭来。他根本没注意到环绕着他们的符文开始散发蓝光，他只听到卡德加在他耳边轻声说到。

“你瞧，现在我能永远找到回家的路了。”

 

【完】

 

原作者注释：因为洛萨是艾泽拉斯雄狮（Lion Of Azeroth），而卡德加是信赖（Trust），所以她想把英文CP取名为LionTrust~~~超美的！

**Author's Note:**

> 希望在AO3上放文，能够指路大家去LOFTER搜“洛卡”的tag，微博比较乱，所以迷妹们会在那边PO文。


End file.
